Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness
The second, highly popular real time strategy game from Blizzard Entertainment, set in the world of Warcraft. Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness (usually simply called Warcraft II; sometimes abbreviated to WCII, WC2 or War2) is a sequel to the popular real-time strategy game Warcraft, published by Blizzard Entertainment in December 1995. Users play either Orcs or Humans in a fantasy medieval world full of magic and swords. It was originally written for the DOS operating system, though it had a MS Windows launch screen and played well under Windows 95. In addition, there was a Macintosh version of the game. Blizzard also released an expansion pack for Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness known as Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal. Blizzard made a new version of WarCraft II in 1999, called WarCraft II: Battle.net Edition. Changes made for this release included porting the game's code to Microsoft Windows, fixing a few minor bugs, and enabling multiplayer support via Blizzard's online matchmaking service, Battle.net. Warcraft 2 Users may play each other online (via LAN or the Internet) using existing maps or ones they create. Users may also play the game solo, taking them through a story in which orcs and humans are at war. Characters in the game, as in most Blizzard games, will say different things on being clicked repeatedly. (Clicking on a sheep long enough will cause it to blow up, yet another exploding sheep reference.) Taken from the Wikipedia Aricle Units See Warcraft II Units. Structures See Warcraft II Structures. Utilities, modifications and conversions Warcraft II was an unusual game for the time because a large number of third-party utilities were written for it. Among the first things, Daniel Lemberg reverse-engineered the Warcraft II map file (*.pud) format and created the first third-party map editor, War2xEd, which could do numerous things the bundled map editor could not do, such as editing unit attributes. Although Daniel Lemberg did not make the source code for War2xEd public, he did publish the complete Warcraft II map file format, which led to a wealth of new tools. More importantly, Blizzard began to use War2xEd internally, and it influenced them to bundle a feature-rich editor with their immensely popular game StarCraft. The next important breakthrough came when Alexander Cech and Daniel Lemberg broke the encryption used in the base game data files. Alexander Cech went on to create a program called Wardraft, which allowed users to browse and modify the contents of the game data files, allowing comprehensive modifications. The spawn of extensive alterations became known as "Total Conversions", and a great many projects were in motion for a good long while. Some of the more prominent were "DeathCraft: Twilight of Demons" by Dirk "The Guardian" Richartz, "War of the Ring" by Gurthaur, "Editor's Total Conversion" by Fronzel Neekburn and the whole of the Warclan, and the noteworthy "Rituals of Rebirth" spearheaded by Kalindor, Kosmous, and Commoner. There was also a free software game inspired by Warcraft II called Freecraft, which, while allowing users to import actual game data from Warcraft II, also contained their own artwork and scenarios. Although it used no art or code from Warcraft II, the project received a threatening cease-and-desist letter from Blizzard, apparently due to similarity to the Warcraft trademarks. Not willing to fight Blizzard, the maintainers cancelled the whole project. The project was later rekindled under name Stratagus. Many of the utilities and conversions have faded into the depths of obscurity, but the appeal of feature-rich editors and total conversions has lived on. Quotations One of the features of Warcraft II are the unit quotes. If a single unit was clicked several times in a row, the unit's voice samples would change. The unit would start getting angry at the player, or start saying silly things in reference to movies, games, or other things. For example, a footman might say, "Don't you have a kingdom to run?". Footmen and Grunts said different things in the game's demo, from some of those they did in the retail version, most of them exhortations to buy the latter. Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition is an online-enabled version of Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, with the expansion Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal built in. This is essentially the same as Warcraft II, but it allows for usage on Battle.net, and, unlike its offline counterparts, does require a CD Key to install. The original version of the game, where the players take part in a war between orcs and humans, is largely ignored by at least half of those that regularly play it online. They have opted instead to play such custom maps as Paintball, where usually a player is given a number of normal melee units like footmen, and a number of "Alleria"s, the hero version of an archer during the game's campaigns. Other custom maps are Chops, where players must chop through wood to engage enemies, and Free maps, where players don't need to worry about production time or resource cost and need only destroy the opponent's means of production, i.e. their barracks. Currently, Warcraft II enjoys little attention from Blizzard's management, shown by the fact that there is a serious unbalance making orcs better than humans in most cases. The average number of users playing Warcraft II online at any point is between 600 and 1200, a number not encouraging any effort on the part of Blizzard anyway. From the Blizzard Site With the death of the Orcish Warchief Blackhand, his underling Orgrim Doomhammer was quick to seize control over the most powerful of the Orcish forces on Azeroth. Although each day finds other factions growing stronger within the chaotic Horde, it seems certain that all of the clans will follow Orgrim's plans to hunt down and destroy the renegade Azerothiens wherever they choose to run... ''Sir Lothar, in charge of the scattered armies of Azeroth since the death of King Llane, has led his people across the Great Sea to the shores of Lordaeron. By enlisting the armies of Lordaeron, and making new allies in the Elves and Dwarves, a mighty force known as the Alliance has been forged. Now, the last of the once great armies of Azeroth seek retribution for the loss of their homeland. External links * [http://www.blizzard.com/war2bne/ Official Warcraft II Battle.net edition site] * [http://www.mobygames.com/game/sheet/gameId,1339/ MobyGames entry on WarCraft II] * [http://wargus.sourceforge.net/ Warcraft II for Linux] * [http://www.warcraft.org/war2/ Warcraft II Occult fan site] Category:Sources Category:Games